When I close my eyes
by Skool
Summary: Seltsame Dinge geschehen um Severus Snape. Was ist mit ihm los?


Überraschung:  
1) Severus Snape und das Potterverse gehören JK Rowling. Und Sie ist damit die einzige, die die Lizenz zum Gelddrucken hat. :)  
2) Diese kleine Geschichte hier wurde inspiriert von Sarah McLachlan's Possession. (Accoustic version), ein klein wenig schwingt wohl auch She moves through the fair mit.  
3) Das Motiv des Cliffs im Zusammenhang mit der Glocke und die Stimmen ist einer Geschichte aus Cornwall entlehnt.**

* * *

**

**When I close my eyes**

Er stand an den Ruinen eines magischen Ortes. Die Landschaft war karg, es gab Steine, Felsen, vereinzelte, kümmerliche Büsche und Gras. Der Wind peitschte kalt und unbarmherzig. Er trat näher an den Rand des Cliffs. Unter sich konnte er hören, wie die See ihren endlosen Krieg gegen das zerklüftete Gestein führte. Er sah hinunter. Die Gischt spritzte hoch und wusch über die Felsen. Er roch das Salz, spürte die unerbittliche Strenge des Meeres.  
'Unerbittliche Strenge', seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Das war sein ureigener und markantester Wesenszug, der auch in seinem Namen manifestiert war.  
Sein Blick fixierte einen imaginären Punkt am grauen, verwaschenen Horizont. Die Dämmerung setzte langsam ein, es würde sehr schnell dunkel werden. In dieser Jahreszeit konnte das Licht nicht lange gegen die Übermacht der Dunkelheit bestehen. Es war seine Jahreszeit und die Stunde seiner Geburt. Deshalb war dieser Ort für ihn noch etwas magischer.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, schmeckte das Salz und schloss die Augen, während der kalte Wind sein schwarzes Haar noch weiter zerzauste und durch den schweren, gewebten Wollumhang drang.  
Er stand einfach nur da, lauschte den Elementen, ließ sie auf sich wirken, während sein Herzschlag auf eine sehr niedrige Rate fiel. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte es hören. Eine Glocke. Das Wehklagen von Menschen aus einer anderen Zeit. Dann, leise aber sich beständig nähernd, eine sehnsuchtsvolle, vertraute Stimme. Er erschauderte.

"Severus, mein Severus. Ich kann deine Wärme spüren. Bist du wirklich hier? Ich habe dich vermisst, so sehr vermisst."

Er spürte eine tiefe Kälte, die Besitz von seinen Eingeweiden ergriff, ihn umgab, seine Haut liebkoste.

Er schreckte auf, registrierte sofort, dass es kalt und dunkel war. Seine Hand zitterte leicht als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um Licht zu machen.  
"Lumos!" Er hatte das Wort lauter gesprochen als nötig, in der Hoffung die Intensität des Traumes zu schwächen, aber es hatte erschreckend surreal geklungen. Ihm war als hätten sich zwei Realitäten vermischt und würden nun gewaltsam aber nicht sehr effektiv getrennt werden, so dass Fransen und Klumpen des Traums am hier und jetzt klebten.  
Snape richtete den Zauberstab auf den Kerzenleuchter, der auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raums stand. Er wieder holte den Spruch und ein gelbweißer Lichtstrahl entzündete die fünf Dochte. Das Flackern der Flammen verlieh den Wänden Bewegung, aber er achtete nicht darauf, sondern vergrub für einige Sekunden das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie zitterten nicht mehr.

Er war wieder dort gewesen. An dem Ort, den er seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr besucht hatte...außer regelmäßig in seinen Träumen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war, also stand er auf und brühte sich einen Kaffee. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, wollte er wenigstens einen klaren Kopf haben. Momentan hatte er das Gefühl, das Spinnweben seinen Verstand verklebten. Während er darauf wartete, dass das heiße Wasser durch den Filter gelaufen war, trat er an eines seiner Bücherregale. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er eine Bewegung, er wandte den Kopf, sah aber nichts.

Die Täuschung musste durch das Flackern der Kerzen und seine überanspruchten Nerven verursacht worden sein. Verärgert über sich selbst ging Snape zum kleinen Ofen, wartet kurz bis das restliche Wasser durch den Filter gelaufen war und schüttete den Kaffee in eine große Tasse.

Für einen kurzen Moment zog er es in Erwägung die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und die Aufsätze der Drittklässler zu korrigieren. Aber etwas in ihm stäubte sich beharrlich auch nur in die Nähe seines Schreibtischs zu gehen. Stattdessen stellte er sich an das Kerkerfenster und schaute hoch. Es war eine schöne Nacht, noch war es kalt aber man konnte schon die Vorboten des Frühlings erahnen. Die Luft würde milder werden, die Natur langsam erwachen. In diesem Moment hatte Snape ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.  
_Nicht mehr für dich._  
Instinktiv zwinkerte er und der irrationale Schatten war verschwunden.  
Er stand eine ganze Weile am Fenster. Immer wieder verdeckten Wolkenfetzen den Mond. Snape beobachtete und lauschte, trank den warmen Kaffee in bedächtigen Schlucken. Er sog die Stille in sich ein, genoss die Ruhe in der Hogwarts nun eingehüllt war.  
Severus Snape liebte die Nacht über alles, hauptsächlich weil die Mehrheit aller Wesen dann schlief. Die Tage waren angefüllt mit Unruhe. Ausgelöst durch dumme, aufsässige Kinder. Die Nacht aber war sein Refugium. Aus genau diesem Grund verfolgte und bestrafte er mit größter Genugtuung die Schüler, die es wagten die ihm heiligen Stunden zu stören.  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass die Welt aufhören würde sich zu drehen; alles war perfekt: Es war kühl, sein Verstand war nun wieder klar, die Nacht ruhig der Kaffee hinterließ einen angenehm bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Momentan befand er sich im seltenen Zustand eines wunderbaren Äquilibriums.  
Dann geschah es. Ohne Vorwarnung.  
Ein kühler Lufthauch streichelte seine Wange. Jemand wisperte seinen Vornamen.  
Er fuhr zusammen, reaktivierte seine Sinne, spannte sich als erwarte er einen Angriff.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen. Nichts geschah.

Er zwang sich seinen Körper wieder zu entspannen, leicht erzürnt darüber, dass er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht Opfer einer Einbildung geworden zu sein. War er etwa beinahe im Stehen eingeschlafen? Sein Verstand legte ein leises aber bestimmtes Veto ein. Übersteigerte Vorstellungskraft war auch nie sein Problem gewesen. Snape hatte - bis dato zumindest - fünf untrügliche und einen sehr instinktsicheren sechsten Sinn sein Eigen genannt.

...Und gerade dieser sechste Sinn sandte just eine Warnung aus, seine Nackenhärchen sträubten sich. Unbewusst krampften sich seine Finger um die warme Tasse. In diesem Moment roch er Salz und Meer, fühlte wie ihm ein eisiger Wind durch die Haare fuhr, ihm den Atem nahm. In der Ferne waren Glockenschläge zu hören. Aber um ihn herum war noch immer der Kerker, wenn auch seltsam zweidimensional und leicht unscharf. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als er versuchte sich komplett in die Realität zurück zu katapultieren.

Die Kaffeetasse war mit einem Mal eiskalt. Ein Umhang aus grausamer, vollkommen unirdischer Kälte umfing ihn. Sein Atem kondensierte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

_Sie war hier._

Er ließ die Tasse los, deren Kälte schmerzhaft seine Haut verbrannte. Die Tasse und der gefrierende, schwarze Inhalt zersplitterten auf dem Steinboden. Aber Snape bemerkte es nicht.  
Er keuchte ein atemloses "Nein!", sein Verstand schrie auf und schloss sich. Die Kälte, der Wind, der Geruch der See verschwanden schlagartig. Schwer atmend stützte sich Snape mit einer Hand an der Mauer ab. Er fühlte seinen Magen rebellieren und beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen. Minuten später lag er mit dem Oberkörper erschöpft und zitternd auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel. Der bittere Geschmack von Kaffee und Galle beherrschte seinen Mund. Eine Stimme sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre zurück ins Bett zu gehen, aber er schaffte es nicht seinen Muskeln zu befehlen die dazu benötigten Bewegungen auszuführen.  
Irgendwann ließ er sich kraftlos zur Seite sinken und schlief auf dem Boden ein.

Er öffnete die Augen und keuchte. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Gedanken waren in einen unangenehmen Nebel gehüllt. Der kalte, harte Steinboden verursachte zusätzliches Unbehagen, er fror erbärmlich, seine Blase schien zum bersten gefüllt. Mühsam erhob er sich, hustete, was die Kopfschmerzen und den Druck auf die Blase beinahe ins unerträgliche steigerte. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, durchlief er das morgendliche Ritual: Er erleichterte sich, zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und stieg in die Dusche.  
Ein Überlebensmechanismus bewog ihn, zunächst kaltes Wasser zu nehmen, und die Temperatur langsam zu erhöhen.  
Nach beinahe einer halben Stunde trat Snape aus der Dusche. Sein körperliches Wohlbefinden hatte sich zwar gebessert, aber als er den Wasserdampf vom Spiegel wischte und sein Gesicht sah, erschrak er.  
Die letzte Nacht hatte mehr an seiner Substanz gezehrt als so manches Todessertreffen, nicht zuletzt, weil die Geschehnisse selbst nach Zauberermaßstäben nicht zu erklären waren.

Sie war tot. Er wusste, dass sie nicht als Geist zurückgekehrt war. Immer wieder hatten sie darüber gesprochen. Beide waren sich einig gewesen, dass die Geisterexistenz niemals eine Option für sie beide sein würde. Sie hatten am Cliff gesessen, sich geschworen nicht zurück zu kommen, sondern einfach die nächste Welt zu erkunden, die ihnen angeboten wurde. Dann hatten sie sich lachend versprochen auf den anderen zu warten. Anschließend hatte Severus seinen warmen Umhang geöffnet und die Arme ausgebreitet. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und er hatte sie umarmt. Der Kuss, der dieser liebevollen Geste gefolgt war, hatte sich in Snapes Erinnerung eingebrannt. In stillen Momenten zehrte er noch heute davon. Weniger als ein Jahr später war sie in seinen Armen gestorben. Mit einen Lächeln und einem gewisperten Versprechen auf den Lippen, dass ihm beinahe das Herz zerrissen hatte. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht mussten durch Stress verursachte Einbildung sein. Snape war von dieser Erkenntnis nicht im mindesten beruhigt. Das Schuljahr war ausgesprochen ruhig. Die Todessertreffen hielten sich im Rahmen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Ursache in Untiefen lag, die er lieber nicht ergründen wollte.

An diesem Morgen aß Snape sein Frühstück derart mechanisch, dass Dumbledore verwundert die Augenbrauen hob. Snape ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Mit fortschreitender Tageszeit zogen sich die Minuten zu kleinen Ewigkeiten. Wenn die Schüler dachten, dass das Ende der Zaubertränkestunden nicht schnell genug kommen konnte, ahnten sie nicht, dass der Lehrer selbst das Ende des Tages herbeisehnte, welcher so vielversprechend schlecht begonnen hatte.

Als der letzte Schüler die Kerkertür hinter sich hatte zuknallen lassen, zögerte Snape keinen Augenblick um diese auch noch zu verriegeln, obwohl er ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass überhaupt jemand ihn nach dem Unterricht sprechen wollte. Er seufzte und machte etwas, dass vollkommen uncharakteristisch für ihn war. Er schloss die Augen und verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Abendessen damit sich nicht zu regen. Das Licht wurde immer spärlicher und die Schatten länger. Man konnte Fußgetrappel und vereinzelte Stimmen hören. Aber Severus Snape saß einfach nur da, nicht in der Lage die schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen oder die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Das Abendessen glich dem Frühstück und dem Mittagessen auf frappierende Weise. Snape aß teilnahmslos, ohne Genuss und nahm seine Umwelt nur marginal wahr. So schnell es ging zog er sich in sein Büro zurück.  
Mit anklagender Vehemenz meldete sich nun sein Pflichtgefühl, also bereitete er sich einen Kaffee zu, öffnete die Flügel zu seinem Orchesterbild, dass einem dreigliedrigen Altar glich und ließ die Musiker auf dem Bild Beethovens Neunte Symphonie spielen.  
Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Erst bei der dritten Pergamentrolle hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit erreicht mit der er sich sonst den Ergüssen der Dummköpfe widmete. Bei der achten Rolle schmerzten seine Augen. Bei der neunten verschwammen die Zeilen. Snape legt den Federkiel beiseite. Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee, rieb sich kurz die Augen und lauschte der Musik. Als er wieder auf das Pergament blickte, war es als hätte eine Faust seinen Solarplexus getroffen. Für eine Sekunde wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er keuchte. Die Buchstaben hatten sich neu arrangiert. Das war kein Text über die Nebenwirkungen von Wolfswurz. Es war ein ...

... Gedicht. Etwas in seinem Bewusstsein registrierte, dass die Musiker im Bild nicht mehr Beethoven spielten. Stattdessen drang eine einschmeichelnde, melancholische Melodie an sein Ohr. Sein Unbehagen wuchs. Ohne es zu merken formten seine Lippen den Text, der ihm zwar unbekannt aber trotzdem nicht fremd war. Bei allem was ihm heilig war, dieses Gedicht hätte sein Glaubensbekenntnis sein können!  
Erneut spürte er einen kalten, salzgeschwängerten Luftzug.

_NEIN!_

Einige atemlose Herzschläge lang passierte überhaupt nichts. Es war als würde die Welt innehalten. Dann schien es fast so als würden alle Gegenstände ihre Umrisse und Schatten verlieren. Ein Zittern ging durch Snapes Wahrnehmung und die Realität war wieder in die richtige Position geschoben worden. Er ließ seinen Blick einmal langsam und prüfend durch sein Büro streifen. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten. Die Musiker spielten wieder Beethoven. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte.  
Snape beschloss vor dem zu Bett gehen einen Becher Dreamless Sleep Potion zu trinken. Normalerweise hielt er herzlich wenig von diesem Trank, aber in diesem speziellen Fall war er bereit sehr drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Mitten in der Nacht schrak er hoch. Zunächst wusste er nicht, was ihn gerade geweckt hatte. Ohne zu atmen lauschte er in die Dunkelheit. Etwas berührte ihn, fixierte ihn mit wachsamem Blick. Dieser Blick lag schwer und klebrig auf ihm. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Schaudern. Es war als seien große, schwarze Augen auf ihn gerichtet, die nur darauf warteten, dass er eine Schwäche zeigte. Sein Pulsschlag stieg. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, während er versuchte mit seinen Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, die stets seine Verbündete gewesen war. Dann spürte er eine Regung. Etwas Seltsames ging hier vor. Die Atmosphäre änderte sich. Die Augen waren nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet. Kein Licht der Welt, egal wie magisch es war, würde die Dinge, die momentan vor sich gingen sichtbar machen. Die Bewegungen fanden auf einer nicht visuellen Ebene statt. Sein Geruchssinn nahm feinste, vertraute Partikel auf. Ohne sein Zutun entspannten sich die Muskeln wieder. Nichtsdestotrotz lauschte er aufmerksam. Die schwarzen Augen lasteten nicht mehr auf ihm. Sie waren fort. Stattdessen war die Luft angereichert mit einer subtilen Präsenz, die er nicht zu fassen vermochte. Beschützend, vertraut aber merkwürdig kühl.

"So ist es gut.", hörte er die wohlbekannte Stimme flüstern. "Keine Angst Severus. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es ist so lange her...bitte verzeih..."

Er ergab sich dem Klang der Stimme. Sie hatte es verscheucht. Schwach nahm er den Geruch der salzigen See wahr. Und einen Hauch von ihrem Duft. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er konnte sie spüren. Nach endlosen Jahren war sie wieder ganz nah bei ihm. Die Vertrautheit ihrer Präsenz nahm ihm die schwere Last, die er seit so langer Zeit trug. Sein rationales Denken wurde zu einem schmalen Strich am Horizont. Ein leerer Raum in seiner Brust füllte sich mit wohltuender Wärme. Er wollte sie halten, sie berühren, sie lieben. Sein Gesicht an ihre Brüste legen.  
Es gab nur Klarheit. Keine Lügen, keine leeren Versprechungen.  
Der Verrat und die Schmerzen der letzten Jahre waren weggewischt. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft verschmolzen. Snape erschauderte als sanfte, kühle Luftbewegungen seine warme Haut liebkosten.

"Severus, oh Severus.", wieder dieses zärtliche Flüstern.

"Aurora!", erwiderte er mühsam.

Etwas Weiches und Kühles strich wenige Millimeter über sein Gesicht.  
Mit jeder Faser wünschte er sich, dass die Berührung vollzogen werden könnte.

"Ich weiß, Geliebter. Ich weiß."

"Bitte! Oh, bitte!", stammelte er, fühlte wie eine warme Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel floss.

Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft unter der Bettdecke und seinem Nachthemd. Er warf die Decke zurück, entledigte sich hastig des Nachhemdes. Immer wieder liebkoste ihn ein sanfter Hauch. Er presste die Augen zu und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sie Fleisch und Blut war. Diese Illusion hielt stand, obwohl er Schwierigkeiten hatte, nicht die Hände zu heben um die gehauchten Küsse zu erwidern. Immer tiefer driftete er in diesen wunderbaren Traum. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihm als etwas erst sanft aber spürbar in seine Schulter biss und seine Brustwarzen streichelte. Dann war da der köstliche Schmerz als Fingernägel jeweils vier Spuren an seinen Hüften hinterließen. Der Hauch von Bewegung umkreiste seine Erektion stetig und aufreizend. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sie über seinen Schoss gebeugt. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Matratze. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ließ es geschehen, spürte wie ein warmes, weiches Licht ihn aufnahm. Ohne Zusammenhang flammte kurz der Gedanke auf, dass dieser Höhepunkt dem Sterben gleich gekommen war. Wenn dass, was die Geister in Hogwarts erzählten wahr war. Dann gab es nur den süßen Nebel der Befriedigung, der ihn umgab. Sein Unterbewusstsein nahm ihren Duft jetzt deutlicher wahr. Der Geschmack ihrer Küsse hing in seinen Mund. Von weit her hörte er Worte, ohne den Sinn der Wort zu erfassen.

"Warm. So unendlich warm mein Geliebter."

Er wollte die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, aber sein Arm war so unendlich schwer.

"Das weiße Gewand dargereicht vom kühlen Morgen  
Im Nebel liegend, gefürchtet, verborgen  
Die Windungen des Pfades dir unbekannt  
Träume erwachen, die einst vom Geiste verbannt  
Was das Schicksal dir seit dem Wissen hat verwehrt  
wird dir dargereicht vom kühlen, schillernden Morgen."

Snape räkelte sich in den Laken. Sein Körper war wohlig entspannt - bis sein erwachendes Bewusstsein die Oberhand gewann. Hastig setzte er sich auf, als er sich ansatzweise an den Traum erinnerte. Er hatte Dreamless Sleep getrunken. Es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Allerdings war es auch ausgeschlossen, dass diese ... Erscheinung tatsächlich real gewesen war. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Physisch fühlte er sich heute um Längen besser als gestern. Aber da lauerte die dumpfe Erinnerung von unsichtbaren, bösen Augen, die ihn taxiert hatten. Diese Erinnerung fand ein Echo in der hintersten Kammer seiner Gedanken.

Meine persönliche Kammer des Schreckens.

Als er aufstehen wollte, registrierte er, dass er das Nachthemd nicht mehr trug. Unwillig schob er diese Feststellung beiseite. Er setzte Kaffee auf und ging ins Bad.

Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, trat er unter die Dusche. Er drehte das heiße Wasser bis zum Anschlag auf. Und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Als er an sich heruntersah entdeckte er Kratzer von jeweils vier Fingern auf seinen Hüften. Seine Wahrnehmung dimmte alles um herum ab.

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seinen Hinterkopf und seine Schultern. Rann in beständigem Strom an seinen Haaren herunter. Seine rechte Schulter musste ebenfalls verletzt sein.

_Ein Biss._

Er schwankte und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an den Wänden ab. Sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Immer mehr Fragmente der letzten Nacht drangen an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.  
Verlangen. Wärme. Vertrauen. Sex...

Gleichzeitig war da das dunkle, pochende Gefühl sich unausweichlich einem Abgrund zu nähern.

Sie konnte nicht in dieser Welt sein. Nicht mit dieser Macht Halluzinationen erzeugen. Die Schuld musste bei ihm selbst liegen.  
Etwas kroch durch seine Gedanken, dass er aber nicht zu fassen vermochte. Langsam ließ er immer wieder seine Stirn gegen die Kacheln stoßen, als wolle er die Idee eines Gedanken zwingen nach vorne zu rutschen. Geboren zu werden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich penetrante Kopfschmerzen einstellten. Schließlich gab er auf, drehte den Wasserstrahl ab und trat aus der Dusche.

Das Badezimmer lag in einem dichten Nebel aus Wasserdampf. Snape legte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, trat einen Schritt auf den beschlagenen Spiegel zu, besann sich aber anders. Er tat einen Schritt zum Fenster, damit der Dampf sich schneller auflöste. Als er sich wieder dem Spiegel zuwandte, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sein Herz hörte für wenige Sekunden auf zu schlagen.

Statt des Wasserdampfes lag nun eine hauchdünne, eisige Schicht auf der Oberfläche. Und dort standen die Wort, die er schon anstatt des Aufsatzes gesehen hatte.

Worte, deren Echo er in seinem Ohr hatte. Getragen von ihrer Stimme.  
Mit ungutem Gefühl starrte er auf die Zeilen, so als hoffe er, dass sie entweder verschwinden oder ihn verschlingen würden. Dann hob er langsam die linke Hand um die Botschaft fortzuwischen.

Botschaft!

In dem Moment als seine Haut die kalte Fläche berührte durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis. Er führte die Bewegung zu Ende und war nicht erstaunt sie im Spiegel hinter sich zu sehen. So schön wie damals. Nun wusste er es. Und er lächelte. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
Langsam ging er in das Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.  
Sie wollte, dass er es wusste. Das war ihr Geschenk an ihn. Konnte er es ändern? Durfte er es ändern? Und selbst wenn er es konnte und durfte wollte er es?  
Dieser Gedanke bewegte ihn auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.  
Er aß einige Bissen, verlor den Appetit und stocherte eine Weile in seinen Rühreiern mit Speck herum, als enthielten sie die Antwort auf seine Fragen.  
Irgendwann spürte er ein Gewicht auf seiner unverletzten Schulter. Eine Hand. Dumbledore beugte sich vor und sagte: "Severus, auf ein Wort?"

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung gewesen. Snape nickte abgehakt, stand auf und folgte dem Direktor.

Dumbledore machte eine einladende Geste und setzte sich ebenfalls. Er faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, stellte aber keine Frage sondern wartete.  
Snape hatte sich gesetzt und schaute Dumbledore an. Beide Männer kannten sich sehr gut. Snape wusste, warum er hier war. Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape wusste, warum er hier war.  
Als klar wurde, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin nicht beabsichtigte etwas zu sagen, räusperte Dumbledore sich und fragte: "Severus, möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas sagen? Die letzten beiden Tage scheinst du nicht ganz du selbst gewesen zu sein."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dumbledores hellblaue Augen schauten bekümmert, beinahe als wisse er um die Schwere der Entscheidung die Severus momentan beschäftigte. Er ließ seinen Blick mehrere Sekunden auf Snape ruhen, aber dieser schaute ihn offensichtlich ungerührt an.  
"Du weißt, dass meine Türe immer offen ist. Zu jeder Zeit.", sagte der Schulleiter väterlich.

Snape nickte kurz. Er wünschte sich, dass er Dumbledore alles offenbaren könnte, aber das war sein Kampf und seine Entscheidung. Er respektierte den Schulleiter für alles was er war, alles was er darstellte. Dumbledore war seine väterliche Bezugsperson in den letzten Jahrzehnten gewesen. Aber auch der beste Vater würde niemals die Geborgenheit einer Geliebten bieten können. Den Traum eines Heims, von Kindern und Wärme.  
Als er das Büro verlassen hatte, lächelte er.  
Sie war bei im gewesen, hatte ihn berührt und geliebt. Letzte Nacht. Er hatte es geschehen lassen und war damit den Toten noch näher als den Lebenden.  
Als er dies zum ersten Mal dachte, spürte er, dass sie da war.  
Das Unterrichten fiel ihm leicht, auch wenn er lieber in seinem Zimmer gesessen und sich mit ihr unterhalten hätte. Aber er hatte Geduld. Sie hatten noch so viel Zeit. Eine kleine, lange Ewigkeit.

An diesem Abend hörte er die Glocken wieder. Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit. Minuten später einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Arm. Dies war der Moment den er immer gefürchtet hatte. Noch immer hatte er keine Entscheidung gefällt.  
Que sera sera.  
Er verließ das Schloss, lief hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Die Luft, der Boden und die Nacht fühlten sich unwirklich an. Als würde er durch eine Substanz laufen, die alles dämpfte. Am Rand des Waldes atmete er durch.  
Sie würde da sein, wenn er die Augen schloss und das war alles was zählte.  
Mit diesem Gedanken disapparierte er.

**-Ende-**


End file.
